


Midnight Visitors

by AnnieVH



Series: Rumple and the Spinsters [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is visited by two special fairies in his sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same verse as all other Rumpel and the Spinsters stories. But I couldn’t help myself and jumped into the future.I think it still makes sense.
> 
> Maddie (who also did the beta) prompted: “Neal meeting the Spinsters.”

“He looks like his mother.”

“Don’t tell Rumpel that.”

“He has something of him too.”

“The eyes.”

“That he did.”

“He  _does_.”

“Probably.”

“We’ll see tomorrow.”

Neal turned in his bed, burying his face in the pillow.

Somewhere, someone was talking.

Her words were soft, and yet intrusive.

“I hope he’s alright.”

“He is.”

“And Rumpel.”

“He’s fine too. They are both-”

“Strong. Yes. I know.”

“I was going to say stubborn.”

Soft giggles made way to his ears, slowly pulling him out of unconsciousness.

“Shush! You’ll wake him up.”

“Don’t shush me.”

His eyelids fluttered open.

“Oh, look.”

“He’s awaken.”

His eyes caught two large shades hanging over him.

Watching him.

Leaning in.

And that was when Neal decided it was time to start screaming.

The two shades responded by screaming back.

Neal sat up and pushed his back against the wall, kicking the covers and getting ready to fight. He didn’t even listen when they said, “No, Bae! It’s alright!” and “Oh my, I am so sorry!”

But before he could plunge at them, the lights went on and Neal closed his eyes to protect them from the sudden glow.

From somewhere, his father’s voice came as strong as thunder. “ _What is this_?”

The screaming stopped and the two soft voices replied, “He woke up!” and “We didn’t do a thing!”

“I told you to be careful,” his father said, already dropping his tone and going to Neal’s bed to place a reassuring hand on his cheek. “Bae,” he called. “Hey, son, it’s alright.”

Neal blinked and rubbed his eyes. When he finally got used to the lights, he could see the shades that had been leaning over his sleeping body were actually two women. They were roughly the same age as his father and both were watching him intensely, with watery eyes and equally serene expressions.

One said, “It’s alright, Baelfire.”

And the other said, “You can go back to sleep.”

Neal didn’t pay attention to who was saying what. He was too busy shouting, “What the  _hell_  is this?”

Rumpel dropped his hand to Neal’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, Bae,” he said. Then looked at the women with a very angry snarl. “I told you not to upset him. He just came  _back_!”

“He was asleep.”

“We didn’t expect him to wake up.”

“And then he started shouting.”

“Do we look ugly in this realm?”

“We just look old, my dear.”

“Dreadfully old.”

“ _Who the hell are you_?” Neal shouted, eyes flying from one woman to the other. They talked fast and as if they knew him for centuries. Yet, Neal had no memories of them.

“It’s alright,” Rumpel said, voice exceedingly calm. “It’s alright, Bae. They’re your aunts.”

“ _What_?”

“You don’t remember us,” said the woman with the black hair.

“We don’t expect you to,” followed the woman with the blonde hair.

“You were so small when we last saw you,” continued the first.

“Barely walking. And much more portable,” said the second with a giggle.

“And now look at you!”

“Such a handsome young man.”

“With a gorgeous son.”

“We are so proud of you.”

“You did a great job.”

Neal’s eyes traveled from one woman to the other, trying to follow their train of thought, but they spoke as if they shared one mind. Might as well have been just one person and saved him the trouble of trying to catch up.

His father came to his rescue. “Alright,” he said, still in that easy and sweet voice that was trying to calm him down before he succumbed to a panic attack. “Alright, Bae, I know they are a bit…” He looked at the women and they stared back at him raising eyebrows, challenging him to finish that sentence. Rumpelstiltskin concluded, “A bit too much.”

“Too much?” squeaked the blonde woman.

“He has a point,” conceded the black haired woman.

“But still! Too  _much_?”

“Aunt Fauna, you are not helping your case,” Rumpel pointed out between teeth. To his son, he said, “You don’t remember them, but you met them when you were just a babe. They are the spinsters who raised me.”

Neal’s eyes doubled in size, but he didn’t say a word.

“It’s a long story. In short: they are fairies, which I didn’t know until recently. They were under a sleeping spell. They woke up. They are here now.”

Neal tried to gather all that information. As simply as his father had put it, it was still too much to absorb in only a few seconds.

The black haired woman added, “We’re also lesbians.”

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head in a way that indicated he was already used to his Aunt’s blunt honesty, but that it didn’t make it any easier to deal with it.

She frowned, worried. “That is the word, isn’t it?”

“The word they use nowadays for women who love women?” The blonde one confirmed.

“Yes, yes the vocabulary is correct,” he said. “But I was hoping to drop one information at a time.”

“You could have compressed the most important points in one sentence, really,” said the black haired woman.

“These are the lesbian fairies who raised me,” said the blonde with a large gesture. “They are alive and they live in the cabin in the woods.”

“And you should visit them often,” the black haired woman added.

“Oh, you should visit them plenty.”

“When you’re better.”

“For tea.”

Rumpel snapped, “How about we leave it at that?”

They both raised their hands in surrender.

“Either way,” he said, turning back to his son, “don’t worry about that. We can talk about it tomorrow.”

“How much did I miss?” Neal said in a tight voice.

Rumpel gave him a crooked smile. “I think we’ll need a few days to get you up to speed. It’s been over two years and this is Storybrooke.”

“I’m Aunt Fauna,” said the blonde one.

“I’m Aunt Flora,” said the other one.

“And they are both leaving,” Rumpel added, again snarling at them.

“But we can help-” Aunt Fauna started. His father threatened to snap his fingers and they must have known that was a sign for upcoming bad magic, because she concluded, “Fine! Fine! We’re going.”

Aunt Flora said, “It was nice meeting you.”

Neal stared after them, still too shocked to say anything, but his hand waved them goodbye without him even realizing.

His father pulled the covers up to his chest. “Now you go back to sleep.”

Neal didn’t budge. “You were raised by lesbian fairies?”

“Yes,” Rumpel said, pushing him back on the pillow. “Regina is having a ball at this. Now, time to sleep.”

“You know when I asked you if I had missed anything important these past two years?”

“It’s late, Bae-”

“You didn’t think the lesbian fairies who raised you qualified as important?”

Rumpelstiltskin thought about that. “Honestly, between the Snow Queen, Maleficent’s rising, Count Dracula’s military coup, Olaf the murdering snowman, and the Minotaur…”

Neal groaned, already regretting the question.

Rumpel just shrugged. “I didn’t know where to start.”


End file.
